Wizard Abroad
by Akarat Darkmoon
Summary: Harry goes on a little trip to the states to fufill his godfather's wishes. There he must learn from everyone
1. Not Normal, Never Normal

On a normal day, in a normal neighborhood in the town of Surrey sat a not so normal young man thinking quietly in a park at the end of Privet Drive. The reason the particular young man was not normal was because of the views of all those around him. The neighbors knew and thought of him as an extremely disturbed youth who attended St. Brutus' Institute for Incurable Criminal Boys. This rumor (started by his "loving" relatives) earned him snide glares and remarks from the adults and looks of fear from the children. Needless to say he did not have many friends.

His relatives were considered the most "normal" family on Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley was a stout, hard working, honest, and a generous man. Petunia Dursley was a petite woman who was a stay at home mom, cared deeply for her son and had the best garden every year. Dudley Dursley was a kind straight A student with a slight weight problem. Yes the Dursleys were the picture perfect normal family who out of the kindness of their hearts took care of their problem child nephew, Harry Potter.

"If they only knew" Harry chuckled to himself. The thought of the Dursleys every being considered normal brought a smile to his face. The only hard work Vernon had ever done was to hide the embezzling of his company's profits for years. The only honesty to come from his mouth was his name and address. Vernon's kind of generosity made the famous American criminals Bonnie & Clyde look like Mother Theresa and the Pope.

Petunia was the ice queen of Great Britain. She was only a stay at home mom because she was lazy as hell. Her garden, as well as her home was maintained by Harry himself. He was in essence her personal house elf. Dudley was anything but kind. If you asked any of the kids that lived in the neighborhood, they would tell you that "Big D" was the one who organized all of the beatings that they endured. That is if you could get them to talk. Dudley and his gang had all of the children of Little Whinging scared to talk about anything that involved the gang.

These were not the only people who saw Harry as abnormal. In the magickal world in which he was a member. There are many different views on him. One half of the general public saw him as "The – Boy – Who – Lived", the savior of their world. The other half saw him as an attention seeking, psycho-path who was to become the next dark lord. The general public's opinion was very fickle at best. One minute they're praising him the next they're slandering him. Nope there was no normalcy there.

Voldemort, the current dark lord who gave him the title of "The – Boy – Who – Lived" saw him as a threat that needed to be taken care of at all costs. Albus Dumbledore saw Harry as a weapon for his own fight against Voldemort. Thanks to the prophecy made by his nutters divination teacher made those fifteen almost sixteen years ago. There was no normal in their perception of him either.

Harry's only friends Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Neville were the only thought him as being even remotely normal. That was only because they actually new him. They still thought him a great wizard, but what can you expect when you have a hero complex and those are the ones you constantly save. There opinion did not bother him in the slightest. Harry thought the same about them as well. They have all saved him at one point or another in is tenure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still they were just as susceptible to public opinion.

What a mix, criminal, freakish and unnatural, threat, weapon, angel and devil all at once. The only person who saw Harry for Harry was Harry himself. He thought himself average. He liked sports, girls, sweets, and just plain fun just like any other teenager. He had his own desires and needs, but it was in vain. Since he couldn't live his own life he would never be able to live like he wanted and deserved. From the age of one Harry's life has been manipulated by the forces around him, mainly from Dumbledore's influence.

As the sun set Harry left for "home" so he could get in before the Dursleys could lock him out of the house for the night. As he traveled the perfectly laid concrete sidewalk back to Number 4 Harry mulled over all that had happened since his return a week ago. The Dursleys had ignored him. They no longer had a long list of chores to do around the house. They still did not feed him like he needed, but they did feed him. So long as he was at the table when meals were served he would be fed, if he wasn't he would have to go with out until the next meal. They ensured no sneaking of food by placing a padlock on the refrigerator when they were not using the kitchen. They truly ignored him; the shocker of the week was Dudley. Since his return Dudley had actually been nice to him. He would sneak a very fool plate of food up to Harry's room when he could. If he couldn't then sometime around midnight he would slip his key to the refrigerator under the door so Harry could at least make a sandwich or two. When his parents weren't around they would have conversations with each other and play games. Harry's first attempt to blast the aliens away on Dudley's computer was one of the greatest things he had experienced. Harry found it very therapeutic being able to finally take his frustration out on something with out having to destroy something with accidental magick.

Dudley apologized to Harry for the years of abuse and privately admitted to him that he was interested in magick. In the hopes that this would continue their friendship he lent Dudley his first year history text, just to expand Dudley's knowledge of magick. Even though he couldn't do it Harry hoped that it would broaden his horizons. Hopefully this new relationship could continue through out the next school year.

Harry had just stepped through the door as the street lamps began to come on. As he closed the door he saw his Uncle Vernon walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. As soon as Vernon saw Harry his face turned a shade of red that made all of the weasley's hair look ghost white. Angry that he had missed his chance again Vernon turned around and made his way back to the kitchen muttering under his breath the whole way.

Harry smirked to him self and made his way to his bedroom not feeling very hungry and just wanting to try and sleep for a full night. Ever since the disastrous events two weeks prior Harry had only a combined total of 20 hours sleep. The nightmares had done a real number on him. First they had been about Sirius' death and the other events at the Department of Mysteries. Then they shifted dramatically. His nightmares changed to everyone Harry ever cared for dieing then he would hear their voices coming from everywhere blaming and taunting him. Harry was but a mere shell of what he used to be. He felt that the only way to keep his sanity was to stay awake. It worked at first, but then the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on his mind. While he was awake he would stare off into space constantly. Then out of the blue he would start to laugh for no reason what so ever. Just yesterday when he and Dudley were just sitting talking about the latest chapter in Harry's book he started laughing and kept laughing until it started scaring Dudley and he was forced to slap Harry to bring him out of it. After that Harry went back to the conversation like nothing had happened. Things like this had been normal since Day 9.

As the night wore on Harry took note that he had not seen Hedwig his pet owl at all that day. Nothing out of the ordinary right now since she could only leave the house at night as to not attract attention to the o' so normal people of number 4. He just hoped she would come back soon just so Harry could have a comforting presence when he would try to sleep again.

Around midnight Harry looked out his window and wishing again that Hedwig would come back his wish was granted. Off in the distance he could make out a silhouette flying toward him. In the moonlight she appeared to have a silver aura about her as she majestically glided to the window of the smallest bedroom window. Along side her there was another bird. This one looked similar to a red and gold peacock with very ornately decorated tail feathers. Harry recognized this bird as Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix.

They both landed on the windowsill each carrying a letter. Harry quickly untied both letters and got some water for both. As they drank gratefully from the dish he opened the letter Fawkes had first. Recognizing the loopy script in green ink as the headmaster's Harry sat down to read what he new would be his sentence length for the year. Getting it out of the way now would only serve him to get over his anger sooner Harry reasoned and started to read

_**Harry,**_

_**Despite our last conversation I must impress upon you how**_

**_Sorry I am for my lack of trust in your ability to handle the_**

**_situation that has been presented to you. I hope that one day_**

_**That you will forgive me for my folly and we can begin to work**_

_**on rebuilding our friendship which I deeply cherish.**_

_**As a first step in the right direction I hope. I offer the services**_

_**Of Fawkes and his abilitys.**_

_**I received a letter from your cousin Dudley this morning (via Hedwig)**_

_**And he explained about your sleepless nights and you're current**_

**_waking mental status. Normally I would send you a couple vials of _**

_**Dreamless sleep potion, but under the circumstances I believe they are**_

**_to extreme. While it is good to just be able to sleep one needs to dream_**

**_to be able to keep ones self sane. This is where Fawkes comes in Harry._**

_**The phoenix song has a very pleasing effect on the human psyche. Fawkes will**_

_**Come every night for as long as needed. Take advantage of this Harry for sometimes**_

_**We can only escape into our dreams and if we can not then we have no way to **_

_**Experience what life could hold for us all.**_

_**Also I would like to inform you that as soon as the blood magick has replenished**_

**_Itself you will be taken from your aunt and uncles to the burrow for the rest of the_**

**_summer. Unfortunately as you grow older the magick takes longer to work. So _**

**_by my estimate you can leave there on or about the second week of August._**

_**That is all for now, Harry.**_

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"Well hopefully this works." Harry said as he numbly went onto the next letter. Not bothering to check who sent it he tore into the next one with out hesitation.

After reading the first lines he dropped the letter to the floor going very pale in the process. Sensing Harry's distress Fawkes started singing a few notes to calm his charge down. Taking a few shuddering breaths Harry picked up the letter again and began reading again.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**As it has come to our attention recently, that one Sirius Orion Black has recently been confirmed and declared deceased by the Ministry of Magic. As such it is our solemn duty to inform you that you have been named as a beneficiary in Mr. Black's last will and testament.**_

**_As per the Wizard's Estate Decree of 1823ce. In order to accept said inheritance you must present your self to Gringotts' Primary Estate Executor no later than Seven days after your receipt of this notice. If not all monies, properties ect will be forfeited to the Ministry of Magic on the eighth day to do with as they deem appropriate._**

**_We await your arrival at your earliest convenience. Please present your key and this letter to the head goblin Gapsnork of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London Branch and he will direct you appropriately. _**

_**Gorspitt**_

_**Primary Estate Executor, Gringotts Wizarding Bank**_

Harry immediately dropped the letter again and flung himself onto his bed, crying everything he had left to cry. Harry didn't want anything Sirius had to give him except his company. Now he couldn't even get that. With this one letter Harry was forced to give up hope that Sirius was truly dead and never coming back.

With Harry's head buried in the pillow Fawkes began singing, pouring all the energy he could into the song. Hedwig being very protective over her master was hooting as comfortingly as possible along with the phoenix.

Along time after word Harry finally spent all his energy and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in over a year. Fawkes however did not stop singing. He would sing himself hoarse so long as it meant that this young man would sleep the way he deserved.


	2. Guilt Free & Clear

Harry awoke from the most peaceful sleep he had in as many as four years. Harry could not remember how this happened till he saw Fawkes laying on his back passed out. Harry chuckled to himself at the sight, instead of looking at a very powerful creature that commanded respect Fawkes now looked like a dead turkey. Turning his attention to his desk he saw the last thing he wanted to see. The letter from Gringotts lay open on his desk, just daring him to ignore it. Thinking about it no it did not cause the same amount of grief that it did the night before. Now in hind sight Harry no longer felt guilty about Sirius's death. He still felt the sadness when he thought about it but it was not as intense as before.

'Strange' he thought as he re-read the letter.

"I guess I will have to take care of this won't I, Hedwig" he said to his now sleeping owl

Resolving to bring closure to this whole mess today Harry set off to his morning routine. After pulling out his clothes for the day Harry set off to the shower intent on taking a real good one before his aunt and uncle woke up.

After a long luxurious shower Harry stood in front of the mirror trying to tame his wild locks in a fruitless battle. Giving up very soon Harry finished his battle and set about brushing his teeth. Looking into the mirror and finally taking stock of him self Harry noticed he looked much healthier. His skin had a healthier complexion than it did just last night. No longer was he deathly pale, he was once again sporting a healthy tan of someone who spent years working in the blazing sun. The hideous purple bags under his eyes were gone, not completely there was a slight droop there but they no longer had that color being only slightly reddish now. His eyes that had become dull and lifeless now were once again shining with warmth and brilliance that they had before his fourth summer.

"Wow! I guess a good nights sleep can do that" Harry said as he headed back to his bedroom.

Emerging a few minutes later dressed in his school robes ready for what ever the day had to offer. Walking down the steps Harry smelled breakfast being cooked. It smelled wonderful for a change. Harry wanted to ignore it and be about his business but his stomach gave a troubled lurch forcing him back toward the kitchen. Upon entering He saw something he never thought he would see. Standing over the stove was his cousin Dudley wearing his father's barbecue apron. He apparently was cooking up a storm judging by the amounts of food that were already done sitting on the table. On the table were two plates one was piled with sausage, bacon, fried potatoes, a short stack of pancakes and toast. The only thing missing were the eggs. On the other plate were the same thing just with smaller portions. As Harry stared at the plates longingly Dudley finally finished and turned around.

"You hungry Harry?" Dudley asked

"Starving, like I haven't eaten in days" was Harry's reply

"That's because you haven't" Dudley said cautiously.

"No, I ate lunch yesterday, remember?" Harry was getting confused now

"Harry, I remember eating lunch almost five days ago. You've been asleep all that time."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked now even more confused.

"I don't rightly know. After the first day when none of us saw you Mum & Dad went to make sure you were still alive. When they opened the door they saw a red and gold bird in there with you. Naturally Mum fainted, Dad freaked and chaos reigned for about an hour after that. Dad after he saw the bird he tried to kill it then he was going to go after you, but before he could go in a white light filled the room and he couldn't get in. After that Dad rushed to his room and packed everything into some bags grabbed Mum and rushed out the door. Only after they got to Aunt Marge's did Dad realize that he left me behind. Dad called saying he was going to send me money to catch the train there, but I asked what would happen if you woke up. He said he didn't care because we wouldn't come back till after the start of your school year. I told him no, that I would be staying here till you woke up."

Harry listened while he dug into the largest plate not really caring about his uncle's reaction.

"After about 20 minutes of yelling over the phone he finally calmed down and told me Fine, but that I was no longer a child of his and to leave when you did." Dudley finished his story with a down trodden look.

Harry finally realized what that look meant. Dudley had stood up to his father and Vernon took that as siding with the enemy. After all the years of doting Dudley had received from his parents came to an end with one word "No". Dudley would no longer feel the love his parents had to offer him. Never knowing what a real parents love was other than what Molly Weasley had given him. Harry couldn't truly understand what it was like to feel what Dudley was going through. Even though Dudley's parents spoiled him rotten only for the purpose of making Harry feel unwanted, the still loved him. Now all of that was gone and Harry knew it was never coming back.

"Thank you" Harry managed with a small voice.

Dudley looked up from his plate surprised that Harry would thank him for any thing

"You don't have to thank me. I should have done it years ago. That was me trying to make amends" Dudley announced looking back at his breakfast.

"No Dudley, you don't understand. It's a great deal for someone to lose something as precious as you had, but you were willing to stand by your guns and tell him you were doing the right thing. For that I thank you. Also I want to thank you for the letter you sent to my headmaster. That bird was the reason I slept for so long. It's his pet phoenix and its song was able to sooth me into a very pleasant dream filled sleep. Something I haven't had in a long time. Thank you for everything you've done over the last two weeks and I'll try to make it up to you I promise." Harry vowed.

"Are you daft? I don't need compensation for my actions. I was only doing the right thing." Dudley argued. "Plus it was the least I could do after all the years we've lived together."

"Listen Dudley, for the past two weeks you have been my friend. That more than makes up for everything you have ever done. The message with Dumbledore was more than anyone would have done for me. I only have two friends at school…well two good friends anyway, but that isn't the point. Despite that most anyone cares about me during the summer is that I listen to Dumbledore and stay walled up in the house until I can leave again. You have been my friend, you made sure I got something to eat everyday, you shared your computer with me, which by the way helped me a lot. And then you stood up to your parents for me, giving up what I think would be the hardest thing to give up. Sometimes no matter how much good we do we don't get what we want and you are no exception. So today I am going to give you a reward for just doing what you did. Whether you want it or not." Harry stated firmly

"Fine…" Dudley sighed. Harry left no room for argument. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry thought for a minute before he answered. "I have some business to take care of in London today. You can come with me and afterward you can join me for some frivolous shopping in Diagon Alley. When we're done I will treat you to dinner and a butter beer at the Leaky Cauldron. Sound Good?" Harry asked.

"Sure, when do we leave?"

"As soon as we finish this great food you made us." Harry finished while pouring on the maple syrup.

They spent the next half hour eating in an agreeable silence. When they finished they dropped their dishes in the sink not caring they're washed or not. Once outside Harry pulled his wand out and tried to summon the knight bus. Nothing, there was no sign of the knight bus anywhere. After trying for 15 minutes Harry growled in frustration. He thought that the bus would just appear like it did in his third year, but he resigned to the fact that they would have to take the underground. The only problem was that he had no muggle money in which to buy tickets.

Not really understanding what Harry was doing decided to try and copy him and see what would happen. Dudley picked up Harry's wand and mimicked Harry's movement and still nothing happened.

"Don't try Dudley, only a wizard or witch can call the knight bus…."

_**BANG!**_

Harry's sentence was cut off and they were staring at a violent purple, triple-decker bus.

"Well I'll be" muttered and astonished Harry

"What?" asked Dudley as the stared at the bus in fear.

Before Harry could answer a familiar voice rang out from the back of the bus

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this mor…" Stan stopped his monotone speech when he laid eyes on Harry who was still sitting on the ground looking dumbfounded.

"Oy! 'arry did 'choo fall over again?" Stan asked

"No Stan I was just sitting here this time. What took you so long?" Harry asked with anger still present in his voice.

"Sorry 'arry, we were over in Whale's we've been busy today. 'ad to pick up this sorry looking bloke running for 'is life."

"that's OK. We need to get to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as you can manage." Harry said pointing to Dudley who was still looking petrified with fear.

"Sure ting 'arry. That'll twenty-two sickles then" Stan said holding out his hand.

Harry grabbed Dudley and started pulling him onto the bus. As they entered the bus Dudley got over his fear and marveled at the crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. As Harry led him to the bed Dudley saw something that made him stop. Sleeping on the first bed was a man who had his eyes covered with his right arm. The odd thing about this man was the fact that he had a silver hand attached to the arm. Harry didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't think anything of it. After all, the Wizarding world was much different than the muggle world. This must be a common thing there if Harry didn't seem to care, but Dudley had to ask just to satisfy his curiosity.

"Harry, why does that guy have a silver hand?" Dudley asked.

"What?" Harry asked not really hearing him.

"That man over there on the bed. He has a silver hand. Is that common"

Harry whipped around so quick his eyes took a minute to catch up. When they did he saw the last person he ever wanted to see. Lying there peacefully sleeping was Peter Pettigrew, not knowing he was about to lose his freedom. As Harry stood there staring his blood rushed to his head, he could hear it pumping through his ears Pulling out his wand and pointing straight at Peter's heart. With all the hatred he had ever felt he yelled a spell to insure his capture.

"**_Stupify!"_**

The force of the spell was so great that Peter flew off the bed and straight into the wall behind Ernie Prang. Stan rushed up to the man as soon as Peter hit the ground.

"What 'ave 'ou done? You'll go to Azkaban for this. This poor fellow did nufink to 'ou!" Stan yelled as Harry put his wand away

"That man is the reason I have no parents. My godfather had to rot in Azkaban for twelve years because of him. and a very good friend is dead directly by his hand." Harry said his voice was dripping with venom.

"Stan, Dudley and Ernie, I am here by placing Peter Pettigrew under citizen's arrest. My new destination is the Ministry of Magick and if you can call ahead and ask for Kingsley Shacklebolt and a team of Aurors to have this filth turned over to there custody immediately" Harry said this last part as he sat down on the bed next to Peter to keep an eye on him.

As the knight bus sped along the streets of Great Britain Dudley and Stan sat and looked on in fear of Harry as he himself was boring holes into Peter with his gaze. Dudley had never seen Harry angry like this before. The only time he remembered coming close was when Harry had blown up Aunt Marge two years ago and that paled in comparison in what Harry was no projecting. Stan had never heard that "The – Boy – Who – Lived" had such a temper. Good thing he had never made this kid angry.

"This farce justice will end today" Harry kept saying to himself all the way to London.

As the bus came to a halt outside the phone booth that lead into the Ministry of Magic 15 people led by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alistair "Mad Eye" Moody stormed the knight bus. Expecting a fight both went in first wands raised. When they saw Harry sitting on a bed staring down at lump of flesh they both took Harry by the shoulder to let him know they arrived.

"What are you doing here Boy?" Moody's gruff voice cut through Harry's thoughts.

Harry could do nothing but point at the heap of flesh on the floor. As Kingsley levitated Pettigrew off the floor; Moody led Harry and Dudley off the bus. As the exited there was a flash of light and wisps of purple smoke in his vision. Some how the press had been notified of the event taken place on the bus

Sighing Harry knew what he had to do.

"People, listen because I am only going to say this once." Harry yelled over the crowd

There was a hushed silence that fell over the crowd.

"Today I have placed Peter Pettigrew under citizen's arrest."

The reporters started whispering amongst them selves. This couldn't be, they all thought in unison. Peter Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius Black15 years ago.

"He is to be questioned for his involvement in the death of my parents, Lily and James Potter. The framing of Sirius Black, the murder of Cedric Diggory also he will be questioned about the return of Lord Voldemort."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, even a few of the younger aurors.

As Harry tried to walk through the gathered reporters he was stopped by Moody's tight grip on his shoulder.

"Sorry kid, but you have to come with us Before Madam Bones and Mafalda Hopkirk for questioning about your use of magick" Moody whispered into his ear.

"Fine, they can snap my wand for all I care. Just so that bastard can be given the kiss." Harry said firmly as he was led into the building flanked by Aurors and one unconscious body.

_**Four Hours Later **_

"Harry who was that guy you shot?" Dudley asked finally finding the nerve to speak to his enraged cousin

"That was Peter Pettigrew. He was the one responsible for my parents' death. He also killed a friend of mine" Harry said numbly. Dudley couldn't ask anymore when they were interrupted by the opening of Madam Bones office door.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, Madam Bones will see you now." Said some clerk who was staring at Harry's scar.

They both entered the office and their behind a large oak wood desk sat Amelia Bones head of the Magickal Law Enforcement Division looking very somber when she offered them a seat. Standing next to her was Harry assumed Mafalda Hopkirk from the Underage Wizards office looking very stern just like Professor McGonagall. She was the one to speak up first.

"Mr. Potter, this is the third time you broken the Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry. This is very serious. What do you have to say for your self?" she said with her best glare on the boy.

"Mrs. Hopkirk I presume?" Harry asked

With a swift nod for her he continued.

"Well if you paid closer attention to my activities in the past you will realize that my first offence was not even my own doing. It was the Malfoy's then house elf Dobby. The second time was to defend myself and my cousin here from dementors last year sent to attack me by the very own ministry that you work for. This is only the first time I broke it for something other than my own protection, not counting my little accidental magick the summer before my third year. Which by the way was cleared by the Minister of Magick himself" Harry stated calmly

Hopkirk started sputtering angrily, but Harry continued.

"As I told Auror Moody a couple of hours ago, I do not care what you do to me so long as Pettigrew was captured and convicted for the atrocities he has caused." Harry stated firmly ready to face whatever they wanted to do to him.

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter, you have used it to apprehend a person that was not even wanted for anything by this office." Madam Bone said before Mafalda could retort with her on ranting. Harry just looked at her calmly waiting for her to continue.

"Why is it that you felt it necessary to bring in a potentially innocent man?" Amelia asked.

Harry closed his eyes before he answered. "I have heard from his own mouth about his involvement in my parents' death. I have witnessed him sacrifice his own arm to bring back his master, and then I witnessed him kill Cedric my self. That is reason enough. If you have any doubt to my claim you can view my memories in a pensive and you can question me using veritaserum. Either way that will prove his guilt and Sirius' innocence."

The two ladies looked to one another before Madam Bones spoke to them again.

"Mr. Potter, thanks to the charges brought about by yourself, we have interrogated Peter Pettigrew and have officially charged him in the death of your parents, Cedric Diggory, his general involvement in Death Eater activities and bringing about the second rise of Lord Voldemort. "

Harry was in shock never in his life had he been granted what he wanted the most. It was an unreal feeling. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming so he went and pinched himself as hard as he could.

As if adding an after thought madam Bones began speaking again. "Also thanks to his own confession Sirius Black will be found innocent on all charges and his record cleared. Peter's Order of Merlin Award will be stripped and presented to you. Thanks to you we have gained a good source of information on Voldemort's plans. All recent charges brought about you today will be dropped for you invaluable services to this office and government. "

Harry was too shocked to move or speak.

"Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley you're free to go and might I suggest that you return in two days to receive your reward." Madam Bones said with a smile.

Dudley jumped to his feet and began to drag Harry out of the office, as he was still too shocked to move. As they made it to the threshold of the door Mafalda Hopkirk spoke again.

"Mr. Dursley, might I suggest a wand while you're in Diagon Alley today. It will be a big help in the future" she said with a smile.

Dudley nodded mutely and continued through the door with out a word.

Once out of the building they were greeted by Shacklebolt

"Where are you kids headed?" he asked

"Diagon Alley" Harry said once again being able to speak. "Where is Moody?" Harry asked.

"Went to headquarters to tell the order what you did today. Great job by the way" Kingsley complemented them.

"Thank you, but I have a favor to ask. Could you get us to Diagon Alley, I have some shopping to do." Harry said

"Sure take a hold of this" Kingsley said pulling out a spatula

Without hesitation Harry grabbed the utensil. Dudley just took hold copying Harry. Then with a pull behind there naval all three vanished, headed strait for the premier shopping market in all of Great Britain.

"**_So how did everyone like this one? It took me a long time to figure out a unique way of capturing Wormtail. Tell me how I did and what you think" _**

**_By the way I don't own Harry Potter_**


	3. The Will to Live

As Harry and Dudley appeared in Diagon Alley the fell to the ground unceremoniously with a large thud. The first thing Harry realized was that he couldn't breathe then there was the immense pain that shot through his chest. With out air in his lungs he wasn't able to voice his troubles to anybody around. Quickly Harry was able to become use to the pain to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dudley's huge bottom sitting on top of his chest. Even though Dudley now took his diet seriously and started losing weight he was still the size of a baby rhinoceros. He immediately started searching for some help.

Kingsley stood and watched the scene before him. With the comical landing Harry and his cousin managed to pull off was nothing short of hilarious in his eyes. Some how Harry landed flat on his back as Dudley managed to land on his feet, but still fell on his arse. Unfortunately Harry ended up under said arse. Then Dudley sat straight up still dazed from his first travel by portkey, he was trying to stop his head from spinning when Harry managed to open his eyes. The look on his face told Kingsley that Harry definitely needed help and soon. After an exhausting levitation charm on Dudley, Harry was finally able to breathe though it was much labored. Taking into account Dudley's size Kingsley checked over Harry with great care. There were several minor breaks to Harry's ribcage. Thankfully there was a medi-witch who witnessed the whole affair and was able to heal the breaks with a simple bone mending charm. With a polite thank you from Kingsley the medi-witch made her way back to her own shopping.

"You OK Potter" Kingsley asked as he hoisted Harry to his feet.

"Fine…thank you" Harry gasped out.

"Well…when your cousin wakes up make sure to hang on to this" Kingsley told them holding out the spatula portkey. "I reset it to take you two home."

"Thank you sir but were going to be taking the knight bus back. Don't want a repeat of today now do we?" Harry said looking at the portkey warily.

"OK Harry. I'll see you later" with a loud pop Kingsley disapperated away.

Looking around to the hustle and bustle that Harry now associated with Diagon Alley, he was impressed. Whenever he actually came here there were always hundreds of people all making their way through shops, stopping to admire window displays, and bumping and nudging their way through enormous crowds. This in Harry's mind was the best kind of chaos. People just doing their everyday things. He wished that he could enjoy the same things in life, but with an evil dark lord out for his head and an overbearing headmaster his could not even be called a life.

"Something to work on" Harry whispered to no one. "Come on Dudley, lets get this over with so we can enjoy the rest of the day…Dudley?" Harry said. Looking behind him Dudley was sitting on the street just staring of into space.

Walking over to Dudley and shaking him did not seem to work. Apparently portkey travel did not sit well with his cousin. After several more attempts at shaking with out success, Harry did the only thing that came to his mind and slapped Dudley hard. This brought him out of it and Dudley automatically pulled his hand to his face

"You hit me!" Dudley yelled out in surprise.

"Sorry, but it was the only thing that worked." Harry said as he helped Dudley to his feet.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked.

Dudley took a minute to answer while he looked around. "Harry, where are we?"

"Dudley, welcome to Diagon Alley" Harry said with a sweeping of his hand over the street

"Wow!" was all Dudley managed to say.

"Let me show you around. It'll have to be a quick tour though I still have to go to the bank, then we can do some shopping."

"OK, lets get started."

_**At Number 12 Grimmauld Place.**_

Despite his handicap Moody was able to make it through the door of the house with the speed of an Olympic Sprinter. As he entered to door he saw that everyone in the house was gathered in the kitchen as usual, so he make his was at pretty much the same pace. When he burst through the door he was greeted by Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus...Harry…Pettigrew…captured today." Alistor managed to get out while he was panting for air.

From the looks from everybody in the room one would think that they jumped the gun and came to the wrong conclusion

"Alistor, please calm down what has happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly. The twinkle in his eye diminished quite a bit thinking along the same lines as everyone else in the room.

Taking a few minutes to collect his breath and thoughts before he went on. Moody was about to speak when Molly lost patients and shrieked at him to continue.

"Well, what's wrong with Harry!" she yelled.

"Harry captured Pettigrew today on the knight bus. Peter's now in Ministry custody and he confessed to everything. Madame Bone has made a motion to have Sirius' name cleared and charges are going to be brought to trial." Alistor said with what appeared to be a glowering stare at Molly, although you really couldn't tell with his horribly scarred face.

Before Molly could respond to Moody's announcement Dumbledore started to speak.

"When was this Alistor?"

"'bout six hours ago"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner! Where is Harry now!" Molly yelled.

"Woman, I had to interrogate Peter first before I could come here." Moody said before taking a long swig from his hip flask.

"Who was watching him? We should have known right away that Harry left his house. He shouldn't have been able to leave at all." Molly asked staring at Dumbledore.

Albus stroked his beard for a minute before he answered. "Serverus was to watch Mr. Potter today, but that isn't important right now. Alistor, do you know where Harry is now?"

"Kingsley took him and his cousin to Diagon Alley today after Potter was done meeting with Bones and Hopkirk. Don't worry though he has several Aurors assigned to watch him discreetly until he goes home."

"Curious…"Albus continued. "How was Harry's appearance when you saw him?"

"Kid was completely focused. He didn't even care if they snapped his wand for breaking the law, so long as Pettigrew was convicted. He'll make a damn good auror when he grows up." Moody said with a good bit of pride.

"Yes he will Alistor, but for now I must have a word with Serverus about his methods in watching Harry. Then I must speak with Harry as soon as possible. If you will excuse me." Albus stood and with a quiet pop he vanished from sight.

_**Back at Diagon Alley**_

"And the last stop on the tour we have Gringott's Wizarding Bank… to quote a friend Aint no place safer, cept maybe Hogwart's" Harry said as he led Dudley up the marble steps of the greatest building in Diagon Alley.

"This place is amazing. I can't wait to try that ice cream shop" Dudley said still looking around excitedly.

"We'll do that as soon as I'm done here. Oh Dudley I forgot to mention that goblins run this bank, so I suggest that you don't stare or say anything. Goblins have a hot temper about them. Be careful and follow my lead, OK." Harry warned.

Upon entering the bank Dudley immediately began to huddle as close to Harry as possible. He was afraid of what these ugly creatures would do to him if he was by himself. Harry continued up to the center podium completely unscathed by the sight of monsters counting piles of gold, silver and bronze.

"I would like to speak to Gorspitt please, I believe he is expecting me" Harry said as finished his approach.

"Do you have your letter and key?" the goblin asked with out looking up from his enormous ledger. Harry pulled the letter and key from his pocket and laid them in front of the goblin. It took a minute before he finally looked up from his book to inspect the letter and key before him.

"Very well, please follow me Mr. Potter." Gapsnork said jumping down from his podium.

Harry and Dudley obediently followed the goblin off to a side room from the main hall.

"Gorspitt will be with you shortly, please take a seat. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Gapsnork asked

"Thank you for your hospitality, but no thank you on the offer. We're fine for now" Harry declined politely.

With out another word Gapsnork quietly and shut the door.

There were several moments of tense silence before the door opened again. What appeared there was not what Harry was expecting. Like all goblins this one was short and had the pointed nose and ears like all goblins he'd seen, but instead of a feral grin like most goblins this on had an actual smile on his face. It made him look very jovial compared to the rest.

"Ah, Mr. Potter…please don't stand up on my account" Gorspitt stopped him before he could stand up to greet him.

"And who is this strapping lad next to you?" Gorspitt asked referring to Dudley.

"Oh sorry, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley. He is accompanying me on my outing today" Harry said shaking Gorspitt's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dursley" Gorspitt said extending a hand to Dudley. The look of fear Dudley gave him made Gorspitt withdraw his hand.

"Don't worry about him. This is his first time in the Wizarding world. He's not used to the sights yet." Harry explained to him.

"OK, lets get down to business shall we?" Gorspitt asked while taking a seat behind the large hand carved oak desk. Harry gave him a nod and then he proceeded to pull out an envelope from a drawer along with a quill and piece of parchment. Gorspitt licked the end of the quill and balanced it on top of the parchment. As he began to speak the quill began to scribble along with him.

"Let the record show that we are here to execute the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black on this day of Friday July 19th in the year 1996ce. Witnesses are one Harold James Potter and Dudley Dursley. This will is legally binding and signed by three witnesses including my self." Gorspitt stated clearly

"Now I shall read the will"

**I Sirius Orion Black of the ancient and most noble house of Black do hear by make this will being of sound mind and body. In the presence of Remus J. Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Gorspitt of Gringott's Wizarding Bank, through their signatures does this prove that this document is not forged and completely legal.**

**First of all I do hear by leave the sum of 5 million Galleons to my eternal friend and partner in crime Remus Lupin. "Take this money and live the life you so rightly deserve. There is no room for argument, so honor a dead man's wishes."**

**To Nymphadora Tonks I leave the sum of 5 million galleons and instate you and your family into the house of Black. "Even though your parents are not here anymore Tonks your mother deserved to remain a member. So the least I can do for you is to make sure you will always have a place in this family even though you don't need it. I also request that you take your title of Lady of the Black family and use it to restore honor to the name."**

**To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave the some of 2 million galleons along with and additional 700,000 galleons to be distributed evenly between your children. "You have been something that I have not been able to do. You were Harry's family in my place and that of his own parents. Words can't express how grateful I am that you have taken care of him and ask that you keep looking out for him he definitely needs it."**

**To my friends to Dan & Emma Granger I leave to them the sum of 1 million galleons to be converted to muggle notes and an additional 100,000 galleons to their daughter Hermione **

**To Narcissa Malfoy the last member of the house of Black I leave a final allotment of 5 thousand galleons and declare that she no longer has a place in the House of Black and I declare that The house of Black no longer recognizes the marriage contract between her and Lucius Malfoy. "You both neglected your duties to help the Black family in their time of need, IE. My wrongful imprisonment for 12 years in Azkaban. To think if someone told you it would come back and bite you in the arse."**

**To Albus Dumbledore I leave you 2 knuts so I can tell you what's on my mind. "Albus you're a great and wise wizard, but you have lost sight of what is important in life. Yes Voldemort is a very real threat right now and you must do what is in your power to stop him. However you are treating the people actively fighting against him like that of chess pieces. Moving them across the board in a game strategic sacrifice until there is no option left but to sneak in and take victory. My main concern is that of Harry. A boy needs more than a safe place to live in order to live life, he needs freedom of choice, freedom to make mistakes and freedom to just be a teenager. Having him locked up for so long with horrible relatives that care nothing for him in my opinion is worse than if you allowed him to die in a family like the Weasleys. Even though he probably would have died; he would have know from the start what a loving family was like. As such I will also be naming Harry's new guardian in this will."**

**To Harry Potter, to my godson and a young man who came to be one of my greatest friends I leave to you the sum of 100 million galleon's (The remains of the Black Family Vault) and all Black family holdings. I also leave the contents of my personal vault that come to the sum of 840,000 galleons not including what interest has accumulated over the last 14 years. I leave to you the entire Black Library which I have had moved to a special trunk you will receive at the end of this reading. I leave all properties to you and hope that you make good use of them in the future. **

"**Harry I know you don't want any of this, but I want you to have it. Do with it as you like, I only have a couple requests of what you have. Please allow the Order of the Phoenix to use 12 Grimmauld Place as there headquarters until Voldemort has finally been defeated, after that I want you to burn the place down in massive Fireball that even the gods will see. I hated that house and realize that now that I'm gone no one wants it as a home. Also when you are of age and can take on the title of Lord of the house Potter that you will take the Black Family under your family banner, in a first step to reclaim the honor that once the Black family had. Now as I said before I want you to live life and spoil yourself rotten. If you can't do that spoil others, but make sure you enjoy yourself while doing it. Find a pretty witch to grow old with and have lots of babies and have a real family."**

**Finally the last order of business is to name Harry's new guardian. The truth of the matter is Harry is not to have a guardian period. I have already had a talk with Harry's Aunt and Uncle and we came to an agreement that will effectively emancipate Harry on the eve of his 16th birthday. He is to be declared an adult in her majesty's courts and as such will be recognized by the Wizengamot under some article that has to abide by muggle law.**

**I trust my Senior executor Gorspitt to carry out my wishes and hope that none of you feel sorry for me. I know that I died doing what I wanted to do and go down in a blaze of glory protecting the ones I love. I can't wait to see you all in the next life and hope that it doesn't happen for a very long time.**

**Sirius Orion Black (Funny my initials spell SOB: sorry I thought it was funny)**

**Undersigned**

**Remus J. Lupin**

**N Tonks **

**Gorspitt**

Gorspitt finished the will with a somber voice as he looked at Harry's face to gauge his reaction.

Harry for his part was staring at the floor at a particularly interesting spot that kind of looked like Griphook. He was shocked that Sirius would have all that to give to him. Strangely Harry only felt sadness and no guilt. He also felt a sort of peace in his heart. This will had brought Harry to closure and now focused him to go after the people who were truly responsible for his death. He resolved silently to do as Sirius wanted and live his life.

"Mr. Potter… If you will sign these document certifying that you have acknowledged and received your inheritance we can move on to other matters" Gorspitt said while placing three identical pieces of parchment in front of him.

Harry deafly signed all three documents and watched as Gorspitt collected them

"These two are to be filed here and at the ministry, the third one is your copy"

Gorspitt produced another sheet that look like normal paper and placed them in front of Harry. "These are your emancipation forms already signed by your Aunt Petunia. You need to sign here" Gorspitt pointed to a marked line "then I will make copies of them and have them filed at the ministry and muggle courts and then as of July 31st you will be a legal adult.

Harry signed with a ballpoint pen then went back to looking at Griphook on the floor.

"Now Mr. Potter since you are now head of the Black Family I must inform you that with Ms. Tonks instatement into the family you must set up the Family Allotment for her"

Harry looked at him confused

"There are ancient contracts set up by the first head of the Black Family and Gringotts that from all of the family investments that each member is to receive a monthly allotment in a predetermined amount. As Mr. Black's will stated to Mrs. Malfoy that was the sum of 5,000 galleons a month. I believe that would suffice to fulfill the obligations set by Draco Black."

"Do it" Harry said.

Gorspitt mad a note on the parchment and continued on. "No Mr. Potter since we have the ball rolling so to speak, I must inform you that once you turn seventeen you will come into your second inheritance and that will be the Potter Family Trust."

"But I already have the money left to me by my parents" Harry interrupted him

Gorspitt smiled at him "Yes you do have the money that your parents left you, but like the Blacks there is a Family Vault in which you have no access too. As the only living Potter you have inherited all of the Potter fortune and titles. However you will not be able to access them until your seventeenth birthday."

"How much do I have all together?" Harry asked quietly

"With the Black and Potter estates there can not be a complete total because it is constantly changing. But according to my current record you could live off the interest alone for the rest of your natural life." Gorspitt finished.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked a bit louder.

"I can't go into specifics right now but I can say that because there have been no significant withdrawals from the family vault for over a thousand years and the combined deposit from many holdings in both muggle and magickal world lets just say that you are the wealthiest wizard of all time.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Dudley yelled speaking up for the first time.

"Tell me about it" Harry said exasperated

"Well if there is nothing left to do we will call the meeting to a close and we will have everything transferred over to your name by the end of the day… :Good day gentlemen" Gorspitt said with a bow

"Thank you Gorspitt it has been and honor" Harry said

"The honor is mine sir… Before I forget these are for you to take with you" Gorspitt said before pulling out and envelope and a large pouch. "Sirius wanted you to have a shopping spree on him and for you to read that letter when you were alone." He finished with a snap of his finger and a large trunk appeared on his desk.

"You may use this office for a little while to collect your thoughts, but I must insist no later than an hour. I do have other clients to tend too"

Gorspitt left the office and quietly left the office.

Harry sat for a while looking at the letter in his hand. It was addressed to him written in Sirius' untidy scrawl. Dudley was the one to make him open it

"Go on Harry open it"

Harry took great care not to tare the envelope open. He peeled it open slowly enough that the wax sigil did not break. He took deep breaths before he actually read it.

**Dear Harry,**

**Sorry you had to get this letter like this, but since I am not here I have to let you know that it wasn't your fault. Don't go blaming yourself for me dying. Unless you fired the spell with your own wand you're not to blame. Even if you did I'm sure you had good reason to do so. So know that I don't blame you.**

**Now there if you're reading this it means that you had heard my will. I know that you don't want any of it but trust me it will come in handy. There was a part in there that I didn't mention so no one would be able to find out. There is a reason that Dumbledore has left you at that awful house. He thinks that it is going to come down to you and Voldemort and I have to admit so do I. I don't have the same reasons as Albus I'm sure because he won't tell anyone about his reasons. I just think it is because of his unhealthy interest in you. So as your godfather it is my duty to make sure you are ready for it when it happens. I would prefer that you didn't have to fight, but I know that isn't going to happen.**

**I have taken the liberty to arrange some special training for you over the next year. There is a clause in the Hogwarts bylaws that allows muggle born students to take the year after their O.W.L.'s to study independently in order to determine whether they want to stay with the magickal world or resume their lives as muggle with just a bit more talent than most.**

**It takes very good grades in order to do this which I know you have. Albus would have used his influence to make sure you stayed there and train as an Auror, which requires O's in almost all of the core subjects, so expect very good grades this year. **

**This is going to be a learning year for you, but it is going to be fun too. I had planned to take you on your birthday, but I guess I can't. I also arranged for your friends to join you, but Mrs. Weasley was adamant about not having Ron gallivanting across the globe on someone else's tab. In order for her not to tell Albus I let her believe I gave up on the idea, but I really didn't. I just made other arrangements. I looked up a friend of your mum's and set up a trip with your friend Hermione.**

**That's right, Lily was a child hood friend of Emma Granger all the way through Hogwarts even though she didn't know the school existed. I met her a couple of times before you were born and we became friends. After I escaped I looked them up and found out about Hermione being there daughter. Thanks to Hermione they didn't think I was a criminal.**

**Over the last year I have been setting up for this trip. I had to explain about how things were for you and the need for Hermione to be with you. They agreed and once Gorspitt delivers their letter they will pick you up on the 30th so be ready.**

**Now I want you to sign your name to the enclosed parchment and send it to Albus make sure he gets it on the 31st. Your aunt signed it too so there won't be any argument from his end.**

**During your trip you two will have to study the set curriculum for your sixth year and have to take the advancement test no later than the 31st of july next year. I want you to study hard, but also have fun while you're at it. I have arranged for special tutors during the trip and you will be learning from them what Hogwarts doesn't teach.**

**I have one last bit of advice before I finish this. I want you to get a life, get a girlfriend and have lots of children. I know a certain bucktoothed bushy haired witch that will gladly take on the role if you need a hint. (wink, wink)**

**Well that is all for now I wish you the best and pray that I don't see you anytime soon. I will say hi to your parents and give them your love **

**See ya around**

**Sirius**

**25 May 1996**

Carefully Harry refolded the letter and placed it back into its envelope. Harry's thoughts were full of hope. This was his chance to get away from Dumbledore and the rest of the world even if it was only for a little while. Plus catching on to Sirius' hint made him smile. A year with Hermione wasn't such a bad idea. He knew since his second year how he felt for her. At the time it was a simple crush then it started going deeper when she was petrified for those weeks. All of that seemed to disappear the next year, they were at odds end with each other since that Christmas when Sirius sent him the firebolt. She just had to go and tell McGonagall about how it mysteriously appeared with all of his Christmas presents. In the weeks that followed while the professors were checking the broom for jinxes they had barely spoken to each other. As time passed they became friends again and started talking again. The crush had come back and was getting deep still. Then in fourth year she was the only person to believe him when he said he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. She was the only one that stood by his side until after the first task. He was forever grateful to her for her loyalty to him. Cho confused him that year. She had more in common with Harry then Hermione did. Being a 14 year old student the only thing in common was there love of quittich, but at the time there was nothing else that mattered to him. Their one date the next year was horrible from his point of view and he realized that Cho did not share the same feelings. She still wasn't over Cedric and would probably take a while before she would be. Still there were his feelings for Hermione that came back. Like the year before she stood right by his side through everything. He truly regretted that he tried to push her away, but she still wouldn't leave him. Then the scare of his life came. They all followed him to the Department of Mysteries that night, She even told him that it might be a trap but she followed anyway. When she was struck down by that curse his heart nearly broke in that instant. That's when he knew, he knew that he couldn't live with out her in his life. He swore that no matter the outcome of the coming war that she would live through it even if he had to incapacitate her himself. She would never know though. He knew that She and Ron had feelings for each other and he could never betray their friendship by telling her what he felt. Maybe one day he would be able to move on, but she would hold a great piece of his heart, even though she would never know. Still a year away with her sounded like paradise. He would definitely enjoy the experience to just be friends with her on a proper holiday..

"Come on Dudley lets go shopping" Harry said standing up to leave. Dudley didn't say a word just stood and followed Harry out the door.

As they entered the main hall of the bank Harry saw Gorspitt making his way back to them. There was someone else with him that Harry did not want to see right now. Albus Dumbledore was walking up with Gorspitt talking quietly amongst themselves, but never catching a break Albus saw the two and stopped to greet them.

"Ah Mr. Potter how nice to see you…This must be Dudley your cousin. It is a pleasure to meet you at last son." He said shaking Dudley's hand

"Nice to meet you sir…Excuse me sir, but how did you know my name?" Dudley asked.

Dumbledore just smile with that ever annoying twinkle in his eyes "I was told who was joining Harry on his outing this afternoon, plus as headmaster of Hogwart's it is my job to know the names and faces of all perspective students. It's a shame that you decided not to join us for your magickal education, but not everybody accepts the invitation."

"I..I...I didn't get a letter. Only Harry did" Dudley said nervously

"Why of course you did my boy. I sent the letter myself, but I daresay your parents didn't want you attending. I am obligated to follow your parents wishes so you did not receive anymore letters."

"Professor?" Harry spoke up "If he only got one letter how come I got hundreds. Aunt Petunia didn't want me attending either"

"Ah Harry that is because your parents wanted you to attend, regardless of yours aunt's wishes I was fulfilling Lily and James wishes" Dumbledore stated with emphasis on the word parents.

"Is that why Ms. Hopkirk told us to get Dudley a wand while we were here?" Harry asked.

" Yes it is Harry. You see when a young witch or wizard to be does not accept their letter their magick usually fades and is completely gone by the time they reach puberty. That is why everyone who is accepted starts their schooling at the age of eleven, because by the time they are twelve or thirteen. When Mr. Dursley here called the knight bus with your wand it showed that Dudley still has magickal ability"

"Oh!" Harry said

"Since you still have magick Dudley I am going to extend another invitation for you to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting this term. It does not matter what your parents say to this. Would you like to join us this year?"

Dudley jumped at the opportunity "Sure where do I sign up?"

Before Dumbledore could answer Harry spoke first. "Wait a second Professor. Wouldn't that mean that he would have to start as a first year? That would mean that he would graduate when he was twenty-three, wouldn't it"

"Yes and no Harry. However rare it is not unheard of. He would have to be sorted with them, but Hogwart's has an advanced curriculum that should depending on Dudley bring him up to the O.W.L.'s by the end of the year. That would mean that starting next year he would be in his sixth year unless he wanted to continue the program through next summer then he would start as a seventh year."

"I can do that when do I start?" Dudley asked

Albus grinned "That's the spirit my boy. I must warn you though, this type of training is very intense it can exhaust you very quickly, but if you are interested I would recommend buying your first five years of school texts and supplies then I will send you a letter with the details later on"

"That sounds good sir, thank you"

"You're welcome Mr. Dursley, I look forward to seeing you again on September 1st. Now if you will excuse us I need to have a word with Harry in private. Harry if you would?" Albus finished pointing to a corner of the room.

"Sure.. hang out for a second Dudley, this won't take long."

Dudley watched as Harry and Dumbledore spoke in hushed voices. He could tell that Harry was getting angrier by the second. Whatever the headmaster was saying did not please Harry one bit. After a couple of minutes there voices became louder, but he still could not hear what they were saying over the voices of the goblins and wizards conducting business. Finally Harry snapped and was yelling loud enough for the whole bank to here him.

"I don't care what your opinion is in the matter headmaster! You are my teacher not my bloody master! I am not some house elf for you to push around. I am going to do as Sirius wanted and live my life! Take your watch dogs away from my home they are no longer necessary! Good day Professor!"

Harry was fuming for a split second Dudley thought the aged wizard was going to start to blow up like Aunt Marge did two years ago, but it didn't happen. Harry just turned away from Dumbledore and walked briskly back to Dudley and Gorspitt who was still standing next to him.

"Can you have my trunk sent to me?" Harry asked Gorspitt

Gorspitt just nodded and Harry turned to Dudley

"Lets get out of here" he said. And with out turning back Harry headed straight out the door with Dudley at his heels

_**What do you think? I tried to make it as original as possible.**_

**_Sorry it took so long to update but I have been in mourning over the weekend. The greatest radio personality I have ever had the pleasure to listen too died Sunday morning. R.E. Lopez of the 98 Rock in the Morning Show with Kirk, Mark, and Lopez. Baltimore has lost one of its greatest icons. He will be missed…_**


	4. Trouble All Round

27 July 1996

Hermione was sitting at her desk furiously going over her Arithmancy notes hoping to figure out how she ended up with an E on her OWL's. Most would think that since it is the hardest subject at Hogwarts that an E would be great, but not Hermione. She was so immersed in her revision that she did not hear the post owl hooting to get her attention. Hermione did however feel the angry owl bit her finger. She pulled her finger back from the bird to avoid being bitten again while she stared at the bird. The owl just extended its leg to show her the leather pouch waiting for payment. Reaching into her pocket Hermione pulled out a bronze knut and placed it in the owl's pouch. With out hesitation the owl took flight, in doing so it flew close enough to slap her in the face with its wing. Hermione just sat there shocked as the bird disappeared over the horizon.

"How droll!" she said staring out the window.

Picking up the Daily Prophet left the irate bird she began to unroll it and read.. The head line made her shriek with surprise and drop the paper.

**Boy-Who-Lived Captures A Dead Man**

_**Article by Rita Skeeter**_

**_Earlier this week Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived single handedly captured one of our worlds greatest tragic hero's. Peter Pettigrew who all thought dead 15 years ago was seen three days ago on the knight bus. Unlucky for him Harry Potter also happened to catch the bus right after him. Once on the bus Mr. Potter cast a stunning spell on Pettigrew while he was sleeping. According to Stan Shunpike the Knight Bus' conductor Pettigrew didn't have a chance. "Poor chap he didn't do nothing to 'arry and 'ee still got it in 'is sleep."_**

**_Pettigrew who was thought killed by the now dead fugitive Sirius Black faked his own death fifteen years ago in order to escape Black. Pettigrew was believed to be trying to confront Black with the Potter's murder as it turns out Pettigrew was the one to blame for the Potter's death as well as the thirteen muggles that died in the same alley as Pettigrew was supposed to have._**

**_After his capture of Pettigrew, Mr. Potter took him to the ministry of magick in order to have charges brought against his parent's former friend. Under the Vertiaserum potion Peter Pettigrew confessed to his involvement in all death eater activities including the rebirth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over a year ago. Pettigrew was also compelled to tell any information he might have had that pertained to You-Know-Who's current plans and whereabouts._**

_**Amelia Bone head of the Magickal Law Enforcement Department is quoted "Today is a great day for those fighting on the side of light and we owe our thanks to Harry Potter. With out him we would have never been able to gain such knowledge of You-Know-Who." Pettigrew was apparently the dark lord's right hand man during this second rise to power.**_

_**Pettigrew has been formally charged, tried and convicted of the crimes mentioned above. He has been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss as soon as he is taken to the island of Azkaban. All charges will be dropped against Sirius Black and his named cleared.**_

**_Through Percy Weasley recently appointed Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magick, Cornelius Fudge has released this statement "I don't care what crimes Black has been cleared of. Black was still a known death eater and as such that will not be taken of his record as well as his escape from Azkaban was illegal whether his imprisonment was wrong or not."_**

_**This reporter was not able to get any further comment after the announcement, but Albus Dumbledore head of the International Confederation of Warlocks and the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot has brought into question the minister's integrity involving Sirius Black's imprisonment with out trial for those twelve years. "Even though Mr. Fudge was not minister at the time, he did nothing to give Sirius a trial after he became the minister those eight years ago." Dumbledore stated in a press conference held yesterday.**_

_**Harry Potter is said to have received the Order of Merlin first class for his capture and service to the wizarding community, but did not show up to receive it personally. Pettigrew's own award has been stripped from him and had been the first person in history stricken from the record in disgrace.**_

_**(Continued on page 4)**_

Hermione didn't read anymore. She started jumping up and down all over her room laughing and having a good ole time. She didn't feel Ron's owl Pig slam into the back of her head.(AN/Hermione sure is having trouble with owls today) Hermione carried on for several minutes before her mother came rushing through the door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" her mother asked panting for breath. Hermione stopped just long enough to toss her mother the paper and then resume her dancing.

Emma Granger read the front page and just stood there in shock. Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges and that the son of Lily Evans was the one to do it. Agreeing with the Bones woman this was a great day. Now the person who killed one of her closest friends and framed another friend was finally getting what he deserved. She looked up from the paper and gave her daughter a big smile and started to move to give her a hug.

Half way there she stepped on something that gave a small shrill of pain. Emma immediately lifted her foot so not to cause the little owl any more harm. Hermione picked up Pig and placed him on the desk. The little minute owl just laid there looking blankly at the ceiling. Realizing the owl was going to be ok with a little rest took the letter from him and tore into the envelope.

The letter was of course from Ron with all of his untidy scrawl.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

**_Hey, how's it going? Not much has happened here all summer. Ginny has been bugging me about homework all summer long. We don't even have any this summer. I keep reminding her, but she doesn't seem to listen._**

_**Well I'm going to ask now since you are going to ask me later. How many OWL's did you get? I managed to scrape by with six. I even got one in potions. Thank you for the help last year, now I can study to be an auror. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**Have you heard from Harry yet? I really hoped he would write by now. I've been really worried for him since that night and when we got off the Hogwarts Express. I hope the muggles are treating him well, the way his uncle looked after his talk with Moody, Tonks, and Moony I think they might to try and take it out on him. Mum says he's been writing every three days but that stopped the other day. She won't say anything else about it.**_

_**Dumbledore gave us the OK to get him on the first so we are going to get him as soon as the clock strikes twelve midnight. We don't want him there any longer than he has too. If you want to your invited to come along with us to get him then stay with us for the rest of the summer. **_

**_Send Pig back with a response and I'll see you in two days at eleven, we'll be going to Snuffle's house._**

_**Your friend**_

_**Ron**_

"Mom, Ron wants me to come stay at his house this summer if its alright." Hermione asked. She really couldn't wait to see her friends again, especially Harry.

Emma frowned before she answered. "Sorry 'Mione, but your father and I were planning a trip for the whole of next month and we really think you should join us. Don't worry you'll be back in plenty of time to get to school."

Hermione responded disheartened "But Mum, Harry will be there and I haven't been able to talk to him since we got off the train. I'm really worried about him, and…and" Hermione couldn't finish because she was at complete loss of words.

"Harry's going to be there? You told me he couldn't leave his house until sometime in August" Emma asked with and expression of fear and shock.

"Professor Dumbledore said we could get him on the first. So Ron was going to come and get me then we were going to go fetch him together. Please Mum, they're my best friends and I need to see them before we have to go back to school." Hermione almost started to sob as she finished. She did have a lone tear streaking down her cheek.

"Why are they getting him so soon? If they do that we won't be able to finish what we started!" Emma yelled

Hermione stared at her mother trying to comprehend what her mother just said. "Mum, what are you talking about?"

"No time Hermione. Go get in the car."

Hermione made no move to move

"Move!" her mother yelled.

Hermione made a bee line for the door while her mother scribbled a note for her husband and left making sure the door was locked. Emma jumped into the driver seat started the engine and sped off. Hermione was scared stiff as her mother swerved in and out of traffic.

Three hours later they pulled into a suburb and much to Hermione's relief her mother finally slowed down, Taking stock of were they were she realized they were somewhere she had never been before.

"Mum, where are we?"

"We're here!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled in to the car park of a small two floor house that resembled a box rather than a house.

Looking around the neighborhood Hermione took notice that all the houses looked the same as the one they were parked at. She followed her mother out of the car and up the stone walkway to the front door. The big brass number four shined brightly in the mid afternoon sunlight. Then it clicked they were standing outside Harry's house.

Emma didn't hesitate and rapt hard on the door. A minute later the door opened and the sight they were greeted with made Hermione do a double take. Standing there with his wand raised was Harry's cousin. She didn't remember his name but she recognized him from all the times she's seen him waiting at King's Cross to pick up Harry.

"Hello we're here to see Harry" Emma called to Dudley.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked.

"I'm a friend from school" Hermione spoke up.

Dudley turned his head back to inside and yelled for Harry to com to the door.

Hermione was shocked by the look of him. Harry had grown a couple of inches in the last month. He now stood 3 inches over her. Still skinny as ever, but he looked rested and peaceful. As soon she saw him Hermione rushed past Dudley and gave Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry gasped out. "You're a little early aren't you?"

Hermione pulled back and stared at him. "You knew we were coming?"

"Of course but I thought I still had another two day before I saw you?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Had a change of plans I'm afraid" Emma spoke to him. "We had to come early. Dumbledore deviated from our plans" she said ominously.

"Oh OK" Harry said. "Well I'm all packed so whenever you're ready."

"That's good." Emma responded "Is this Petunia's Son?"

"Yes Mam, this is my cousin Dudley"

"Hi" Dudley greeted them.

"Well You are a handsome one. Your grandmother would be proud" Emma said measuring Dudley with her stare.

"You knew my gran'?" Dudley and Harry asked at the same time.

"OH yes, very lovely woman indeed. As a matter of fact you look like your grandfather did. Well Harry if your ready I think we should be headed off don't you think?"

"Um sure thing. I have a question though would it be possible if Dudley come with us I don't think he should be left alone in this house"

"Why would he be alone Harry? Where is your aunt and uncle?" Hermione asked.

"They haven't been here for more than a week and they won't come back till I'm gone."

"Well just call them and tell them you're leaving" Hermione said in her lecture voice.

Harry thought for a second "well you see Dudley had a little break through with his conscience and they disowned him. Plus He'll be going to Hogwarts this year and you know how they are with wizards"

"I don't see a problem with it. He can join us on our little vacation and then go off to school." Emma said. "Go and get your trunks and we'll be off then."

Harry and Dudley ran back into the house to grab there things. Hermione decided to grill her mother about what was going on.

"Mum what's going on?"

"Not now Hermione. I'll tell you as soon as we get home"

Dudley and Harry came back to the door carrying there trunks together stacked on top of each other along with two owl cages sitting on top. "Let's go!" Dudley exclaimed

Emma led them to the car and helped them pack the boot. As they finished Harry saw someone appear right behind them.

"Where are you going Potter?" Moody said with his gruff voice.

"On Vacation Professor. If you'll excuse us, we will be on our way."

With out another word they all got in the car and Mrs. Granger sped off into the sunset.

With a long swig from his hip flask Moody disapperated with a loud crack.

**_-Sorry about the long wait. Been busy at work. Tell Me what you think. Just to let you know I hate the word Warlock. I have left a clue as to why all through out this story. If you can tell me what the clue is and why I chose that one I will give you a cookie-_**


End file.
